


wildflowers

by kittenscully



Series: x files ficlets [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, The Unremarkable House (X-Files)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenscully/pseuds/kittenscully
Summary: Between them, the bundle of flowers crumbling, smelling faintly of summer.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: x files ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056659
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	wildflowers

In from the sun, she brings an armful of wildflowers and the hint of a smile. Freckled from wandering, fragile around the edges but tough as nails. His Scully. The frame of her collarbones like wire, the ratty t-shirt she didn’t buy to be oversized. 

She is the heart of the house already, Mulder thinks.

“I brought you something,” she says, seriously.

Approaches him, sure strides and lightness in her eyes.  _ Hello, little lady. _ Instinctively, he sets the shoebox of photographs aside, makes room.

“Yes, you did.”

She shakes her head, amused, and climbs up to straddle him. “Not me.”

In his lap, she tucks a daisy behind his ear, and then another. Scoots those sweet little hips closer, hugs his legs with her bony knees. 

“Ah,” he tells her. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Mmm.” She shrugs. “You’re very pretty.”

“Oh, am I?”

The corner of her mouth turns up, and Mulder rubs it with the pad of his thumb. In return, her small hand rises to rest on his cheek. Between them, the bundle of flowers crumbling, smelling faintly of summer.

“They always did suit my complexion,” he concedes, coy and teasing. 

Scully arches an eyebrow elegantly, fondly, and kisses the side of his nose. He thinks of courtly love, and palms her bare thighs, soft little hairs and warmed skin under his touch, bones too close to the surface. He’ll cook her dinner and coax her into eating. 

She offers him another daisy silently, and he takes it, reaches up to tuck it behind her ear instead, watches her cheeks go pink. He’ll wait her out, be her willing fool. 

Finding the collar of his shirt, she undoes the first button, then the second, then the third. Scratches across his chest, slivered fingernails digging into his skin. No one in their right mind would accuse her of seduction, he’s sure, but no one’s ever accused him of being in his right mind. 

“You’ll ruin my modesty,” he informs her, low. Squeezes her hips.

In response, she eyes him skeptically. Presses her lips tenderly to the other side of his nose, and undoes the fourth button as he chuckles.

“I’m feeling a little shy, that’s all,” he jokes. “Maybe it’s the daisies.”

“Hmm,” Scully hums, amused, and kisses him right on the tip of his nose. He feels her smile. “What can I do?”

“I think I can push through it.”

“My hero.” 

Eyes narrowed, crinkled at the corners. Her palm warm on his chest as she leans in to place a second feather-light kiss in the same spot as the first. 

Mulder tilts his chin to present her with his mouth instead, and the wildflowers tumble to the floor as she takes it. 


End file.
